Broken heart
by bells. 3
Summary: Por que amar alguém? Alguém que não te ama." Parte do prólogo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Seth Clearwater**

_E se você tiver que ir  
Eu desejo que vá logo  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui  
E isso não vai me deixar em paz._

Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente mais do que o tempo pode apagar.

_(Evanescence- My Immortal.)_

Como eu poderia amar uma pessoa um dia se até agora não aconteceu? _Impriting. _Por minha experiência já devia ter acontecido comigo. Agora eu estou apaixonado por alguém, mas sei que não posso demonstrar meus sentimentos. Nessie, ah Nessie. Ela é tão linda, tão graciosa. Quem me dera ter um impriting assim. O desejo de ter sua boca na minha, seu corpo entrelaçado com o meu. Jake me mataria se soubesse de meus pensamentos com ela.

Sofrer é inevitável, tanto quanto o ar é necessário para a nossa sobrevivência. Por que eu não me apaixonara por uma garota comum? Ou tivera meu impriting, como Sam, Paul, Embry, _Jake. _Assim eu não sofreria mais, não mais do que estou agora. Amando uma pessoa que agora é de meu "irmão".

Eu estava sozinho, sem ninguém que pudesse me amar, tanto quanto eu amava Renesmee. Quando ficamos aprisionados no castelo Volturi, quando dormimos na mesma cama, aqueles foram os melhores momentos. Eu lembro, eu estava sonhando com ela, ela me beijava, o que pra mim foi real, sim ela me beijou. Mas ela estava sonhando com... Jake.

Por que teríamos que ser prisioneiros de nosso próprio coração?Por que amar alguém?

Alguém que não te ama.


	2. Jake

Sentado em cima de um tronco de arvore caido na floresta em frente da casa dos Cullen. Jake estava lá. Bufei de frustração. Já haviam me convidado para entrar várias vezes, mas para que? Pra ficar vendo Jacob e seu impriting se agarrando no sofá? Não obrigado, eu passo. Afinal, porque eu gostava tantto da Renesmee? Argh, e porque eu sentia ciumes de meu melhor amigo?

Ouvi o baque surdo da porta dos fundos da casa se fechar com força. Edwrad estava ao meu lado em alguns segundos, seu rosto tinha uma expressão indecifravel. Uma mistura de dor, culpa, raiva e confusão.

- Seth... – ele hesitou – por que nunca nos disse nada?

- Bom, Jake iria me matar,- ri – digo, ele é meu melhor amigo Edward. E Renesmee, ah Renesmee... ela parace tão bem e feliz com ele.

- Sim, eu já deveria saber – ele parou pensativo – Bom, em todo caso, entre, descanse um pouco, percebo que está cansado. Ah, e esqueça um pouco isso, podemos dar um jeito.

Assenti, não queria contraria-lo. Ele me guiou até a enorme casa branca, estava vazia, exeto pela presença de Esme, Edward e eu.

- Estão caçando?

-Sim.

- Todos eles? Nunca vi vocês sairem em tão grande quantidade para caçar.

- Carlisle está trabalhando, Alice no shopping com Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella e Renesmee, eles sim estão caçando.

- Certo. Onde vou dormir então?

- É ali – ele apontou para uma casinha de cachorro, jogada no canto da sala – ali é onde você vai dormir.

Meu queixo caiu incrédulo. Não, não podia ser. Ele não faria isso comigo, ou faria?

- Não... – engasguei – não é verdade, é?

- Edward! – Esme o repreendeu assim que me viu – Mas é claro que não querido, me desculpe pela brincadeira infantil de meu filho.

- Mãe. Eu apenas não aguentei, aceite minhas desculpas Seth.

- Bem melhor assim – ela disse sorrindo – venha, deixei algumas roupas limpas para você. E deve estar com fome, vou levar em alguns segundos a comido está bem?

Afrimei com a cabeça agradecendo.

Edward me levou ao andar de cima, o quarto para qual ele me levou ficava aparentemente escondido bem no fundo do corredor. Ele abriu a porta devagar mostrando um lindo quarto colorido. O familiar cheiro insuportavelmente doce pinicou meu nariz fazendo cócegas, mas não era apenas o cheiro de vampiro, era o cheiro de...

- Renesmee? É , é sim, é o quarto dela. Eu achei que você gostaria...

- Sim... mas... ah, esquece.

- Seth?

- Sim.

- Tome um banho, troque de roupa e descanse. Logo eles vão chegar.

Obedeci aos comandos dele e depois me sentei na cama, abrindo a boca de sono. Olhei para o prato de comida ali colocado por Esme, o peguei e comecei a comer, só então percebi o quão com fome eu estava. Com as luzes já apagadas me acomodei no aconchegante cobertor que cobria a cama, e quando me dei por mim já estava dormindo. Acordei sonolento no meio da noite, todos já estavam em casa, eu podia ouvi-los abaixo de mim. Conhecidentemente... não, conhecidencias não existem, bem, a conversa era sobre mim. Talvez Edward quisesse que eu ouvisse. Ou não.

"Edward? Edward, não avise aos outros que estou acordado, por favor."

- Papai, eu... eu estou preocupada. – ouvi Nessie dizer devagar.

- Com o que querida?

Ela não falou nada por algum momento.

- Com Seth – ela disse por fim, sorri – Eu não entendo. Não entendo proque ele está agindo dessa forma estranha. Ele não fala mais comigo, é como se eu nem existisse. Ainda mais quando estou com Jake, ele ao menos passa por perto de nós, e quando o faz, não nos dá oi. O que aconteceu com ele?

Prendi a respiração. Senti repulsa de mim mesmo, por não dar mais atenção a ela, acahandoq eu assim seria o melhor. Eu fui egosita, só pensei em mim mesmo, na minha própria dor, e agora eu havia magoado ela. Respirei fundo sentindo meu coração se partir ao meio e se estilhaçar em mais ou menos mil e quinhentos e quarenta e sete pedaços.

"Eu continuo aqui, lembre-se. Por favor, não diga nada a ela. Não quero que ela saiba a verdade, não agora."

- Ahn... ele está passando por uma fase muito dificil filha.

- Mas que fase dificil pai?

- É... uma fase... dificil...

Edward parou, Bella pelo jeito percebeu a dificuldade com que ele pensava no que falar e rapidamente interferiu.

- Já está tarde querida, hora de ir para cama não acha? Ah, e Seth está ai. Por favor não o acorde, ele está cansado.

- Tudo bem mamãe – concordou - Mãe?

- Sim?

- Jake vai dormir na casa dele hoje, certo? Com Billy.

- Sim, mas porque?

- É, por nada não.

Alguns minutos depois pude ouvir os passos de Renesmee correndo pela escada, e então ouvi a porta se abrir lentamente, fechei os olhos rapido. Ela soltou uma baixa exclamação de surpresa. Eu tive que segurar a risada.

- Renesmee, por favor não faça besteiras, Jake não está aqui, mas de qualquer forma... – pude ouvir o tom de repreensão na voz de Edward – estaremos fora está noite. Comporte-se.

- Papai, eu só vou _dormir_. Nada mais, está bem?

- Hum, melhor assim. Boa noite querida. E lembre-se do que conversamos está bem? Do que Billy disse para você.

Segurei o riso mais uma vez. Minha curiosidade aguçou pelo fato de terem falado de uma conversa entre eles, deixei passar. A porta se fechou e ela veio andando cuidadosamente até mim, senti seu peso na ponta da cama onde provavelmente ela havia sentado. Sua mão pousou sobre meu rosto, estremeci. O contato de sua pele estranhamente quente com a minha de temperatura igualmente alta, chegava a me congelar, uma corrente elétrica forte como um raio passava por meu corpo. Como se fogo e gelo se tocassem, o gelo derretia e o fogo por sua vez se apagava. Ela saiu derrepente da cama e então entrou no banheiro. Ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado e logo depois a vi jogando as roupas sujas no cesto. Ela agora estava com um baby doll aparentemente um pouco curto e bem colorido. Ela gostava bastante de coisas coloridas né?

Ela se deitou ao meu lado abraçando meu peito nu. Em poucos minuto já estava adormecida. Foi extremamente confortável que Jacob não estivesse ali para protege-la de tudo. Afinal, eu tambem poderia protege-la se algo acontecesse. Seu cheiro invadiu meu corpo e adormeci logo depois. Acordei várias vezes durante a madrugada, eu estava com insonia, ah merda.

Não havia ninguem na casa, assim como Edward havia falado. Não sei onde eles estavam exatamente, mas tomara que tenham tomado providencias para que Jake viesse e encontrasse sua namorada dormindo na mesma cama que seu melhor amigo. Não seria nada legal. Renesmee agora tinha seu corpo inteiro sobreposto sobre o meu. Ela abraçou forte meu peito e seu rosto se aproximou ainda mais do meu. Isso tornava tudo muito mais dificil, ela estav tão próxima, tão perto. Tive sonhos estranhos, digo, sonhos com Renesmee, mas de alguma forma era estranho, era como se eu visse meu próprio sonho na cabeça de outra pessoa, como se eu lesse mentes. Bom, isso era improvavel porque, não, eu não leio mentes. Só se...

Me sentei na cama ajeitando Renesmee em meu colo para que ela não acordasse. Só então percebi que sua mão repousava sobre meu rosto, parecia desconfortável para ela, mas dormia tão profundamente que eu não tinha coragem de mexe-la. As imagens de meu sonho ainda passavam por minha cabeça. Tirei a mão dela de meu rosto e as imagens pararam. A minha teoria estava certa, o sonho não era meu, o sonho era de Renesmee. Ela... ela estava mesmo sonhando comigo. Edward uma vez me disse que Bella falava enquanto dormia, quando ainda era humana, claro. E eu não sabia que sua filha era igual, até agora.

- Se... Seth, eu... – ela não terminou a frase e aparentemente caiu em um sono muito profundo.

Fiquei curioso pelo que ela iria dizer, mas me contentei em não acorda-la e somente dormir junto a ela. Pelo menos por aquela noite, ou não...

**Renesmee's POV**

Cheguei em casa depois de uma longa viagem de caça, deviam ter durado pelo menos umas quatro horas. É, tio Emmett se diverte caçando veadinhos, ele fala que são que nem meu pai, mas minha mãe sempre o olha com olhar feio e daí ele tem que falar: _"é que eles correm muito rápido, igual nem seu pai."_ Eu me divirto com eles, sério, eu não poderia ter mais sorte, uma familia como essa é tudo que alguem sempre quis.

Eu estava cansada, mas eu não queria dormir, não com o que tanto me preucupava. Mas que porre. Ouvi meu pai resmungando algo como: _olha a boca. _Ah para, _é um pensamento pai,_ pensei para ele. Ele fez cara de emburrado e então revirou os olhos.

- Papai, eu... – tentei melhorar a situação entre nós – estou preocupada.

- Com o que querida? – ele perguntou, ele não sabia bem com o que, mas tinha uma leve noção. Lobos.

Fiquei sem falar por um tempo, eu tentava encontrar as palavras certas para explicar, eu nem penasva muito sobre isso.

- Com Seth – eu disse por fim, um sorriso triste atravessando meu rosto – Eu não entendo. Não entendo proque ele está agindo dessa forma estranha. Ele não fala mais comigo, é como se eu nem existisse. Ainda mais quando estou com Jake, ele ao menos passao por perto de nós, e quando o faz, não nos dá oi. O que aconteceu com ele?

- Ahn... ele está passando por uma fase muito dificil filha. – isso só não bastava, e disso eu sei.

- Mas que fase dificil pai? –insisti, algo me dizia que essa fase dificil se aplicava a mim, tudo bem.

- É... uma fase... dificil...

Ele tinha dificuldade em encontrar as palavras, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Fingi deixar isso passar despercebido. Mas ele estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim, e eu ia descobrir.

- Já está tarde querida, hora de ir para cama não acha? Ah, e Seth está ai. Por favor não o acorde, ele está cansado – minha mãe disse.

- Tudo bem mamãe – concordei, meu coração se apertou, de felicidade em parte, por Seth estar lá. Ah sim eu iria dormir com ele hoje, só precisava de uma coisa. - Mãe?

- Sim?

- Jake vai dormir na casa dele hoje, certo? Com Billy.

- Sim, mas porque? – bingo.

- É, por nada não.

Fiquei alguns minutos conversando com minha mãe e então me despedi e fui dormir, bem, "dormir". Estava fazendo o máximo para não pensar em nada que se comparasse à minha única idéia, dormir com Seth, sem besteiras, dormir no sentido de dormir abraçado com ele. Sai correndo pelas escada, mas meu pai acabou me segurando pelo braço.

- Você tem certeza disso? Você não deveria ficar com Jacob?- droga, eu pensei - Você é o impriting dele. – ele me disse com severidade, mas eu podia ver a brilho em seus olhos isso o denunciava, ele me queria com Seth.

Corri até o quarto e soltei uma exclamação de alivio quando o vi, me pareceu mais surpresa de qualquer jeito. Vi ele se curvar na cama um pouco. Sorri. Meu pai que veio andando devagar até mim, agora estava ao meu lado.

- Renesmee, por favor não faça besteiras, Jake não está aqui, mas de qualquer forma... – pude ouvir o tom de repreensão na sua voz, o brilho ainda em seu olhar – estaremos fora está noite. Comporte-se.

- Papai, eu só vou _dormir_. Nada mais, está bem?

- Hum, melhor assim. Boa noite querida. E lembre-se do que conversamos está bem? Do que Billy disse para você. – assenti, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

Andei devagar até a ponta da cama e me sentei, acariciei seu rosto. Minha mão queimou e eu senti uma estranha sensação, que eu nunca havia sentido antes, nem ao menos com Jake. Ele estremeceu. Saltei da cama e fui correndo ao banheiro, tomei um banho muito rápido e então vesti meu pijama, era o único que eu tinha, e que era mais apropriado. Alice empre comprava os mais curtos para mim, e esses não pareciam muito certos para o momento. Joguei as roupas sujas dentro do cesto de qualquer jeito.

Deitei delicadamente na cama, tentando não acorda-lo. A minha cama não era muito grande, apesar de ser de casal, mas eu gostava dela, era até um tipo de desculpa para que eu pudesse ficar junto ao Seth. Abracei seu peito nu sentindo aquela sensação estranha novamente, ignorei-a. Em poucos minutos eu já estava adormecida. Sonhei com ele. É eu sonhei com Seth! AH.

Eu vi Jake e Leah juntos, se beijando, mas por algum motivo aquilo não me incomodou nem um pouco. Então Seth chegou, ele pegou na minha mão e me guiou até a floresta. A lua brilhava no céu iluminando toda a área verde. Ele não disse nada em nenhum momento, apenas sorria, um sorriso doce e timido. Estavamos em mais ou menos meio metro de distância, me aproximei dele, ele continuou parado. Seth olhou para lua.

- Ela sorri para nós – ele disse finalmente – ela parece com você, linda, radiante, sorridente e... perfeita.

Senti meu rosto queimar e baixei a caçeba, mas ele a levantou, me forçando a encontrar seus olhos. Eu tentava desviar o olhar, mas era impossivel, seus olhos escuros e profundos me prendiam ali.

- Se... Seth, eu... – eu tentava encontrar as palavras, mas elas não vinham.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, seus olhos indo de meus olhos a minha boca. Restavam apenas alguns centimetros entre nós, alcancei sua boca fechando o espaço entre nós. Enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo e agora nossos lábios se moviam em sicronia, brincando entre si, em um beijo doce e suave. Parecia muito real, real demais.

Abri os olhos contra minha vontade, me tirando da minha perfeita fantasia, minha perfeita fantasia que havia virado realidade. Eu estava deitada em cima de Seth com nossos lábios colados. Ele tinha as mão da minha cintura e os olhos fechados. Sai de cima dele rapidamente e levei as mãos a boca. Só agora eu havia percebido o que eu havia feito. Oh my. Eu. Beijei. Seth. Cleawater.

- Desculpa, ah, desculpa Seth, eu não tive a intenção... – ele colocou o dedo em minha boca para que eu parasse de falar.

- Não é culpa sua, digo, eu não poderia ter permitido, é meu amigo, você é namorada do meu melhor amigo.

- Não se culpe.

Me aproximei dele e então fechei a distancia entre nós, mais uma vez, colando nossas bocas em um beijo quente e selvagem. Ah meu deus, eu não acredito nisso.


	3. Motivações e complicações

Meu Deus. Renesmee me beijou. É, ela me beijou! Mesmo que fosse inconcientemente, ela me beijou, haha. Coloquei as mãos em sua cintura com a intenção de junta-la mais a mim, e fechei os olhos. Percebi seu peso fora de mim agora e então abri os olhos. Vi eu Nessie estava com suas mãos na boca e totalmente vermelha.

- Desculpa, ah, desculpa Seth, eu não tive a intenção... – colqouei o dedo em sua oca impedindo que ela continuassse de falar, afinal, a culpa não era nem um pouco dela.

- Não é culpa sua, digo, eu não poderia ter permitido, é meu amigo, digo, você é namorada do meu melhor amigo.

- Não se culpe.

Ela fechou novamente o espaço entre nós com mais um beijo. Meu coração acelerou e fiquei tonto com a adrenalina que me subiu a cabeça. Ela queria me matar, com certeza. Sorriu para mim quando ela parou.

- Eu tenho muita sorte. – ela disse rindo.

- Como?

- Ah claro, você não sabe ainda. Calma, você não sabe?

- Não sei o que Renesmee?

- Você não sabe mesmo? Billy não te contou?

- Renesmee! Não eu não sei.

Ela riu.

- Billy estava me dizendo sobre uma lenda. De dez em dez gerações, em um dos lobos o processo é falho.

- Como assim? – perguntei confuso.

- Quer dizer que não é como os outros. Esse lobo é capaz de se apaixonar por outras pessoas, como um humano normal. E sim este seria o Jake. Porque olhe os outros, todos ficam babando nos seus impritings, e Jacob semana passada me confessou que estava apaixonado por Leah, mesmo antes dessa coisa toda do impriting comigo. – a olhei indignada, e ela assentiu – E bom, eu gosto de você. De verdade, e mesmo a contra gosto, Billy me explicou isso. Então eu não preciso me preocupar.

- Mas Nessie... – pausei pensando – qualquer eu vou ter um impriting.

- Não vai não.

- É claro que vou, é da minha natureza, está nos meus genes, não posso empedir.

- Não você não vai Seth – ela falou impaciente, linda, como sempre – É algo na sua familia, assim como sua irmã, você não pode ter um impriting. Billy me disse isso tambem. Não era como Leah pensava, não é porque ela é a única menina-lobo que ela não vai ter um impriting, seu corpo não parou de funcionar, digo, ela ainda pode fazer... fazer um herdeiro... com Jake. Entendeu? É algo na familia Cleawater. Por causa de seu pai. – ela corou.

- Ew, Renesmee, não fala isso, ela é minha irmã. Mas eu entendi, de qualquer forma. – parei – Eca! Agora você botou isso na minha cabeça.

Ela disparou em um ataque de risos sem fim. Meu deus, só ela mesmo para falar uma coisa dessa. Olhei no relógio da cabeceira, eram duas da manhã já.

- Venha, vamos dormir, já é tarde.

- Certo. Boa noite Seth. – ela me abraçou se acomodando.

- Boa noite Nessie.

Apaguei as luzes, e logo estavamos dormindo. Não tive sonhos, ou melhor, Nessie não teve sonhos.

Era domingo, falei com ela sobre ir a Seattle, assistir alguma coisa no cinema de lá. Mas ela escolheu um filme horrivel, bom era o que eu achava, ridiculo. Mas tudo bem, ela era que queria assistir. Se eu não dormisse estava de bom tamanho.

Alice a raptou já pela manhã, mesmo com suas reclamações_. "Não Alice, por favor." "Eu posso me arrumar sozinha." "Jasper faz alguma coisa com essa sua mulher!" "Seth socorro!"_ Ela parecia tanto com Bella. Eu ri. Fui para casa me arrumar, normalmente eu não demoro muito. Mas dessa vez acabei realxando no banho, demorando muito mais do que o normal. Leah até brigou comigo pela água, mas eu estou pouco me lixando. Caminhei até a casa dos Cullen devagar. Esme me deixou sentado no sofá enquanto Alice terminava de arrumar sua "bonequinha de pano".

- Alice! Ai, meu cabelo Alice! Deixa eu me arrumar sozinha Alice. MÃE SOCORRO! – eu ouvia Renesmee choramingar no andar de cima.

- Não não, sua mãe não pode te salvar mocinha, ela saiu... não, Emmett raptou ela pra falar a verdade, pra fazer o que não me pergunte.

- Mas Alice... por favor.

- Pronto. Você reclama demais Renesmee – Alice estava emburrada – ela tá lá em baixo, vai logo.

Ela desceu as escada rindo da pixel que vinha correndo atrás dela, com medo de que seu cabelo estragasse. Ela estava perfeita. Perfeita, pelo menos para mim.

- Vamos Seth? – ela perguntou docilmente.

- Claro, vamos – eu ri.

- Porque está rindo? – ela cerrou os olhos.

- Eu estava... eu estava ouvindo a sua "conversa" com Alice.

Ela riu tambem.

- Ah isso, é normal. Mas as vezes meu pai consegue me salvar. Mas não dessa vez. – ela olhou feio para Edward.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe querida. Mas ninguem pode controlar sua tia. – ele olhou para mim – E vocês dois, venham para casa não muito tarde e cuide bem dela Seth – falou Edward protetoramente.

- Pode deixar.

- E por favor não deixe ela estragar a maquiagem ou a roupa, me deu tanto trabalho. E essa mocinha pode dar trabalho hoje – Alice disse com um tom casual tentando esconder um tipo de pavor. Não funcionou muito comigo, mas tudo bem, deve ser o medo de toda doida viciada e ficcionada em compras, roupas e maquiagem.

- Tia o que você quer dizer com... – Nessie foi interrompida pela baixinha.

- Esqueça, vão logo se não vão se atrasar para o filme – ela falou nos empurrando pela porta sutilmente.

- Mas o filme é só daqui uma hotra, e eu quero sab... – ela continou, mas Alice fechou a porta na nossa cara.

- Ai?

- Tudo bem querida, esqueça.

Ela assentiu e entrou no carro contrariada. Coitada, eu podia perceber o quanto Alice havia feito ela sofrer naquela tarde. Fomos no carro de Rosalie, porque Edward não queria deixar nós irmos com o carro dele nem morto. Pelamor, ele tinha mais amor ao carro do que a própia esposa, ou a sua própria vida. Eu tinha aprendido a dirigir faz pouco tempo e Renesmee ainda não conseguia se controlar na velocidade, podendo assim causar um acidente para nós. Ou melhor, causar um acidente ao carro e a mim, com ela nada iria acontecer. Mas bem que eu poderia bater o carro da loira né? Seria legal ver ela tendo um ataque. Ouvi alguem batendo no vidro do carro.

- Não faça isso. Por favor. – era Edward – não queira ver quando ela está com raiva. Não faça isso. E não, eu não amo meu carro mais do que minha mulher, só tenho medo de você baterem ele, eu adoro aquele carro. Agora tchau, não aguento mais você e seus pensamentos.

Nós rimos, e então dei a partida. Nessie ficou quieta a viagem inteira, o que me preocupou um pouco, no que ela estaria pensando? Fiquei tentando chegar a uma conclusão no que Alice dissera, mas nada veio a minha cabeça. Claro que ela havia tido uma visão, disso eu tinha certeza, na qual provavelmente acontecia alguma coisa, uma briga? Será que alguem podeia tentar atacá-la? Não tínhamos inimigos no momento e de jeito nenhum eu deixaria alguém machucar minha Nessie, nem ao menos tocá-la se ela não permitisse. Mas de qualquer jeito, eu estava preocupado.

- Hey, nós ainda vamos assistir aquele filme? – perguntei.

- Sim, nós vamos, vem – ela pegou minha mão, sorrindo, e nos guiou até a sala de cinema.

O nome do filme idiota era Night of the Living Dorks, ele falava sobre uns adolescentes impopulares e nerds que fizeram um ritual vudu e então não deu certo, depois eles sofrem um acidente de carro e acordam como mortos vivos e começam a se aproveitar da situação. E quando eu digo idiota, eu quero dizer, muito muito idiota mesmo! Diziam que era um filme de terror misturado com comédia, mas por minha parte não havia um pingo de terror. Nem ao menos Renesmee estava assustada, ela disse que estava com sono e então subiu o braço da poltrona que nos separava para deitar em meu peito. Ela acabou dormindo boa parte no filme, mas foi bom, digo, ficar ali, fazendo carinho nela.

A acordei no final do filme. Ela ria para mim.

- E então o filme foi bom?

- Uma droga, com exeção da parte que uma garota super gostosa aparece.

- Hey! – ela bateu no meu braço.

- Ai. Eu to brincando – ri – a melhor parte foi ficar ali com você.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar, e eu agarrei sua cintura, de modo que não pudesse sair.

- Vem, vamos, eu reservei uma mesa no restaurante, não queremos perde-la ,certo? – falei entre beijos.

- Certo. Vamos.

Ela me olhou nos olhos com o sorriso mais doce que eu já havia visto em seu rosto. Peguei sua mão e a levei ao restaurante, ela não se importou de ir a pé, mesmo estando de salto. Era perto. Não daria para ir de carro de qualquer jeito. O carro estava parado no estacionamento em frente ao restaurante. Ela me disse para ir falar com a recepcionista do restaurante enquando ela pegava o celular que havia deixado no carro. Segui, como ela havia dito. Ouvi algo sendo puxado para dentro da floresta, e então um grito abafado. O grito da minha Nessie.

Olhei em direção às folhagens escuras e ali vi um par de olhos vemelhos, injetados de sangue, brilhantes a luz do luar. Eu via algo se rebatendo em seus braços. Eu podia ver o sorriso sacana em seus lábios, como se quisesse que eu me aproximasse.

Senti o cheiro nojento e repulsante de vampiro. Mas não era um vampiro apenas, eu sentia o cheiro daquele maldito, Nahuel. Rosnei. Sai correndo em direção os vampiro que segurava Renesmee, mês ele sumiu, na minha frente. Vi uma sombra a mais ou menos quatro metros de distância. Maldito o seja, ele tinha Renesmee em seus braços, desmaiada pela suposta surra que ela havia dado nela, seu rosto tinha um hematoma. Pulei, tentando me transformar, a ponto de quase alcança-lo, mas bem nessa hora eu senti algo muito agudo me invadir. Uma dor insuportavelmente insuportável, eu não conseguia ao menos pensar. Meu corpo se rebatia de dor.

Por um segundo a dor passou, e então consegui raciocinar. Os Volturi. Malditos. A única vampira que poderia nos fazer sentir assim era Mika, sim, a vampira rebelde que nos atacou da ultima vez que raptaram eu e Renesmee. Qual é? O que eles tinham contra nós dois? E então eu desmaiei.

.

.

.

Acordei depois já dentro da floresta, alguem provavelmente ahvia me carregado. De mal jeito, por que a dor nas minhas costelas era insuportável, se tornava dificil respirar. Ou me bateram, é, isso seria mais normal para eles. Eu tentei me levantar, mas a minha cabeça tambem doia muito. Minha visão embaçada conseguiu visualizar apenas uma coisa. Aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos brilhantes do inferno. Ele sorria de prazer, prazer por nos ver sofrer.

Renesmee! Ah deus, onde estava Renesmee? Me levantei rápido, ignorando a dor e a vi jogada do lado, desacordada. Malditos vampiros. Tentei engatinhar até ela, pois minhas pernas não obedeciam muito bem meus comandos de ficar de pé e andar. Vi Mika, claramente, me chutando para o lado de Nessie, fazendo assim com que eu caisse.

Minhas visão clareou e então pude ver. Todos tinham olhos vermelhos, menos o mestiço, é, claro. Caius, Felix, Mika, e Nahuel. Ah filho da mãe, sempre soube que ele não queria nos ajudar. Maldito, maldito, maldito. Mas para minha surpresa todos eles estavam com roupas normais, e não com mantos dos Volturi.

- Seth? O que nós... – ouvi uma voz doce do meu lado.

A abraçei tão forte, que Renesmee parou de falar. Podia ser a ultima vez que eu pudesse ter ela ali do meu lado. Ninguem sabe do que eles são capazes de fazer. Bom, é. Renesmee olhava com intensidade para um ponto especifico da floresta.

- Zafrina! – ela gritou e etentou correr, mas eu a segurei.

- Não, ainda não.

- Mas Seth, ela é minha amiga! Eu preciso... – ela parecia desesperada.

- Espere, só um pouco, por favor.

Ela desistiu, pude ver lágrimas brotarem nos seus olhos quando vimos Zafrina ser jogada em baixo de uma árvore, desacordada.

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? – Renesmee gritou irritada.

- Nada de mais, só um pouquinho de sofrimento, é isso não amta ninguem. – Caius falou em um tom ameaçador.

- Malditos! Nos soltem... – tapei sua boca antes que ela falasse alguma coisa que os irritasse demais.

Pude ver mais algumas pessoas chegando, e depois mais, e mais. Ah meu Deus, não pode ser. E Mika nos atingiu mais uma vez com seus poderes. Merda.


	4. O mundo não gira em torno de você

**Alice's POV**

Ai que coisa mais fofa, Seth ia levar minha sobrinha pra sair hoje, que lindo. E é claro, lógico, e perfeitamente raciocinavel que ela tem que estar um luxo. Ele foi pra casa descansar e se arrumar, e eu? Ah, eu arrastei Renesmee contra sua vontade pra todo quanto é canto de Seattle, as melhores lojas estavam lá. Claro. Mas o cabelo e a maquiagem era eu, e só eu que iria fazer, não importa o quanto Nessie reclamasse.

Tive que deixar ela em uma loja, ela estava totalmente e visivelmente facinada. Roupas certo? Não! Ela puxou essa mania idiota e de mal-gosto do pai. Carros. Eca, eca, eca. Eu não podia pisar naquela loja, carros são nojentos, é. Com exessão do meu lindo e perfeito porsche amarelo. Mas fazer o que? Gosto é gosto. Sai e fui comprar uma bolsa Prada e um sapato de salto que combinasse com o vestido que seus pais iam lhe dar para sua festa de 15 anos, amo. E tambem comprei um vestido megamente perfeito para seu encontro de hoje. Dei pulinhos só de pensar no quão romantico isso seria, acho que vou fazer Jasper me levar pro cinema hoje tambem. Ou um baile, é.

Cheguei na maldita loja de carros idiota e vi Renesmee sentada dentro de uma BMW Z4, ew. Ela me olhou espantada por eu, Alice Cullen, estar com apenas_ duas_ sacola na mão, sendo uma da Prada.

- Alice, me diz, pra que mais uma bolsa da Prada? Você já tem cinco! – ela riu ainda confusa – E cade meu vestido... meu vestido de 15 anos, vocÊ disse que iria comprar hoje, e... e minha roupa pra sair com o Seth? Não que eu seja consumista que nem você. MAS CADE? – ela estava chocada, wow, vamos piorar isso um pouco, haha - Pensei que o serviço seria completo Senhora Alice Cullen.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE SENHORA, mocinha. Eu não sou velha tá?

- Bom, tecnicamente é sim – ela disse parecendo pensativa.

- Ta ta, pronto. A bolsa Prada é sua, tá? Então não discuta comigo ou essa belezinha aqui vai pra minha coleção – haha, sou muito malvada.

- ALICE! – ela gritou – Eu. Quero. O. Vestido. Do. Meu. Aniversário!

- Aham, aham, tá. Vamos ver se você merece.

- E você? Tá olhando o que, hein? – ela gritou com o cara da loja de carros que nos olhava espantado. Eu ri.

Ela saiu bufando de raiva da loja. Mas é claro que ela ia ter o vestido, e é lógico que ela merecia. Eu só gostava de irritar minha pequena. Mas depois fomos direto pra casa e tudo ficou perfeito, digo, ela _ama _andar no meu bebe, meu lindo e perfeito _porsche amarelo._

Chegando em casa eu acabei levando ela no colo o mais rápido possivel - tapando seus olhos por causa do vestido de seu aniversário, que estava na sala - para o banheiro de seu quarto e laguei ela debaixo do chuveiro.

- Alice, mas o que...? – não deixei ela terminar de falar e sai correndo para pegar sua roupa.

Depois de um banho muito demorado, ela ficou deitada na cama protestando meus comandos pra ela se levantar e me deixar arrumá-la. De qualquer forma, eu arranquei ela da cama a força e começei a maquiá-la. Mas é claro que ela tentava fugir de cinco em cinco minutos e ficava reclamando quando eu pegava ela, é. Passei uma sombra rosa clara e um lápis preto forte em seus olhos, e na boca, um batom cor de pele opaco.

- Alice, é só um filme, eu não preciso de muita maquiagem, e você sabe que eu odeio isso.

- Mas precisa sim Renesmee, é um encontro tá? – quase gritei, como ela podia falar uma coisa dessas?

Terminei de arruma-la e a vesti com as roupas mais perfeitas. Uma saia jeans levemente rodada, uma blusa de manga comprida cinza e branca com um laço de pano e com um leve decote, e nos pés um Dolce&Gabbana novinho preto liso com uma fivela na frente e com um leve salto. PERFEITO! Seth ia chegar em mais ou menos cinco minutos, então tratei de arrumar seu cabelo logo, atrasamos um pouco, mas ela estava linda de qualquer jeito. E depois de tanto tempo ela ainda reclamava.

- Alice! Ai, meu cabelo Alice! Deixa eu me arrumar sozinha Alice. MÃE SOCORRO! – eu ouvia Renesmee choramingar no andar de cima.

- Não não, sua mãe não pode te salvar mocinha, ela saiu... não, Emmett raptou ela pra falar a verdade, pra fazer o que não me pergunte.

- Mas Alice... por favor.

- Pronto. Você reclama demais Renesmee – eu falei emburada – ela tá lá em baixo, vai logo.

Ela saiu correndo as escadas. Mas pelo amor de Deus! Que menina mais descuidada, o cabelo dela voava do penteado enquanto ela descia as escadas. Sai correndo atrás, afim de arrumá-lo. Mas parei, eu tive uma visão.

Eu via duas pessoas, caidas no chão, desacordadas. Eu podia ver tambem uma pessoa rindo, seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue. Mas era tudo muito subjetivo, não era claro, tudo ficava embaçado, como seu eu visse através de algo grosso. E com isso, eu podia ter certeza que Renesmee tinha a ver com isso.

- Vamos Seth? – ela perguntou docilmente, me tirando de meus devaneios, eu não precisava me preoucupar, eu acho. Afinal, eu já tinha errado um vez, um vez que os lobos estavam envolvidos. Mesmo tendo aperfeiçoado meus poderes.

- Claro, vamos – ele riu.

- Porque está rindo? – ela cerrou os olhos.

- Eu estava... eu estava ouvindo a sua "conversa" com Alice.

Ah claro, ela riu tambem.

- Ah isso, é normal. Mas as vezes meu pai consegue me salvar. Mas não dessa vez. – ela olhou feio para meu irmãozinho querido.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe querida. Mas ninguem pode controlar sua tia. – ele olhou para Seth, tentando segurar o riso – E vocês dois, venham para casa não muito tarde e cuide bem dela Seth – ele disse protetoramente.

- Pode deixar. – Seth disse sorrindo.

- E por favor não deixe ela estragar a maquiagem ou a roupa, me deu tanto trabalho. E essa mocinha pode dar trabalho hoje – eu disse em um tom casual tentando esconder aquele tipo de pavor de quando eu não tinha certeza de minhas visões. Não sei se funcionou, mas eu tentei.

- Tia o que você quer dizer com... – Nessie começou a falar, mas eu a interrompi.

- Esqueça, vão logo se não vão se atrasar para o filme – eu falei empurrando-os para a porta sutilmente, antes que eu jogasse eles a alguns metros de distância pela minha força.

- Mas o filme é só daqui uma hotra, e eu quero sab... – ela continou, mas eu entrei em panico e fechei a porta na cara deles.

Sentei no sofá preocupada. Todos já estavam na sala.

- Não é nada, eu seI que não é – garanti.

- A minha bebe não pode estar em perigo, não tem sentido, já acertamos as contas com os Volturi, não tem mais ninguem que possa querem o mal dela. – Bella se manifestou.

- Alice, você sabe que eles podem estar envolvidos, digo, já que Seth está com ela. – Rosalie comentou.

- Eu sei, mas acho que pode ser apenas dois humanos sendo atacados por algum recem-nacido e eles apenas queriam ajudar – eu disse refletindo sobre oq eu Bella disse.

- Querida, pode ser, mais vamos ficar perto está bem? – ele me abraçou - só para garantir que nada aconteça de verdade – Jasper disse preocupado.

- Sim, é uma boa idéia Jazz – Carlisle sorriu pensando em mais alguma coisa – mas tomem cuidado, pode ser perigoso.

- Estamos indo, Alice nos encontre lá em meia hora – ele me disse dando um beijo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou olhar o cinema antes. – falei respirando fundo, não que eu precisasse, mas me acalmava.

- Eu vou junto baixinha. – Emmett disse sorrindo, mas tambem parecia preocupado.

Sai correndo de casa com Emmett as minhas costas. Andamos bastante, mas nada estava suspeito, não havia nenhum cheiro, nem nada.

- Hey hey, vamos vigiar eles. Não! Vamos seguir eles, vai ser divertido, vai ser tipo... tipo... 007, é – Emmett falou todo animado, eu tive que rir.

- Tudo bem grandão, vamos.

- Eba - e saiu saltitando pela rua, se escondendo atrás de carros e postes, não que eles cobrissem aquele tamanho de gente. Por pouco Renesmee não nos viu, só o Emmett mesmo.

Como combinado, em meia hora nos encontramos com Jazz, Edward, Rose e Bella. Ficamos rondando o local juntos até que eles Seth e Nessie sairam do cinema e foram a pé até o restaurante. Renesmee disse que havia esquecido o celular no carro e disse para Seth esperar ela na entrada do restaurante, com a recepcionista.

- Alice – Edward disse entre dentes – tem alguem aqui. Não consigo ler sua mente, mas...

- Mas o que Edward? – Bella perguntou exasperada.

- Mas ele está sentindo seu cheiro, tambem sinto e... – Emmett continuou.

- E eu estou sentindo suas emoções e... – Jasper disse.

- E não pode ser coisa boa. – Rose finalizou.

Um segundo de silencio.

- Foi ali, foi ali, eu sei, minha visão, foi ali. – falei apontando para onde Nessie estava.

Vi então Seth correndo, Nessie sendo puxada para dentro da mata se debatendo. Então ele caiu, desmaiado, no chão. Assim da nada.

- Temos que fazer alguma.... – virei olhando para trás, afim de visar aos outros. Mas eles não estavam ali. Não havia sinal deles.

E então eu senti dor, uma dor muito forme, e desmaiei.

**Renesmee's POV**

Meu Deus, pra que Alice tem que exagerar tanto pra um encontro? PRA QUE? Eu te juro que ela me arrastou a umas quinhentas lojas desde que saimos de casa essa manhã. Ela disse que ia até comprar meu vestido de aniversário, sei não, mas confio nela, vamos ver o que me traz de roupas hoje. Mas por sorte minha, encontrei uma loja de carros, e eu sabia que ela ia me deixar ali. Por que, todo mundo sabe, Alice Cullen odeia ficar olhando carros de marca, a não ser que seja o seu porsche, lógico.

Devo ter ficado ali por pelo menos duas horas, o tempo que leva pra minha tia andar em algumas poucas lojas. Mas para a minha surpresa, quando ela cehgou, ela só estava com... Meu Deus, quem é essa e o que fez com a minha tia Alice Cullen? Duas sacolas. DUAS SACOLAS! Ok, sendo uma da Prada, lembramos que ela já tem cinco bolsas da Prada e mais... calma, deixe-me contar, cinquenta e sete sapatos dessa marca.

- Alice, me diz, pra que mais uma bolsa da Prada? Você já tem cinco! – eu ri confusa, bom, ela estava com só duas sacolas, calma, e onde tá... – Cade meu vestido... meu vestido de 15 anos, você disse que iria comprar hoje, e... e minha roupa pra sair com o Seth? Não que eu seja consumista que nem você. MAS CADE? – eu estava chocada, ta certo, pode ser um tipo de brincadeira dela - Pensei que o serviço seria completo Senhora Alice Cullen.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE SENHORA, mocinha. Eu não sou velha tá? – ela explodiu, odeia quando chamo ela de senhora, haha.

- Bom, tecnicamente é sim – eu disse pensativa. Ah, como eu amo irritar minha tia.

- Ta ta, pronto. A bolsa Prada é sua, tá? Então não discuta comigo ou essa belezinha aqui vai pra minha coleção – certe, não queria mesmo. EU QUERO É MEU VESTIDO.

- ALICE! – eu gritou, o homem da loja de carros estava olhando asssustado para nós. – Eu. Quero. O. Vestido. Do. Meu. Aniversário!

- Aham, aham, tá. Vamos ver se você merece. – e o cara continuava encarando.

- E você? Tá olhando o que, hein? – ela tinha conseguido me irritar.

Sai bufando da loja, e entrando no carro, bati a porta com força. É, andar no porsche me fazia sentir um pouco melhor. Meu humor melhorava, em geral.

Mas chegando em casa ela ao menos me deixou sair do carro, me pegou no colo, fechou meus olhos e quando eu vi, eu estava largada de baixo do chuveiro do meu banheiro.

- Alice, mas o que...? – ela saiu correndo.

Tomei um banho demorado e depois Alice ficou em arrumando a tarde toda, nem ao menos ligando para meus protestos.

- Alice, é só um filme, eu não preciso de muita maquiagem, e você sabe que eu odeio isso. –choraminguei.

- Mas precisa sim Renesmee, é um encontro tá?

Ela me vestiu e veio arrumar meu cabelo. Gente, ela é pior que cabeleleira, ELA VIVE PUXANDO MEU CABELO.

- Alice! Ai, meu cabelo Alice! Deixa eu me arrumar sozinha Alice. MÃE SOCORRO! – eu gritava , sem esperança, de que realmente alguem iria me socorrer dessa coisa chamada Alice.

- Não não, sua mãe não pode te salvar mocinha, ela saiu... não, Emmett raptou ela pra falar a verdade, pra fazer o que não me pergunte.

- Mas Alice... por favor.

- Pronto. Você reclama demais Renesmee – ela disse emburrada – ela tá lá em baixo, vai logo.

Sai correndo antes que ela pudesse arrumar mais algum defeito em mim. Seth estava sentado no sofá, ele abriu um grande sorriso para mim.

- Vamos Seth? – perguntei para o meu lobo, ah, como eu gostava de lembrar que agora ele era meu.

- Claro, vamos – ele riu.

- Porque está rindo? – perguntei cerrando os olhos.

- Eu estava... eu estava ouvindo a sua "conversa" com Alice.

Eu ri tambem, como alguem poderia não ter escutado?

- Ah isso, é normal. Mas as vezes meu pai consegue me salvar. Mas não dessa vez. – olhei feio para meu pai, de brincadeira.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe querida. Mas ninguem pode controlar sua tia. – ele olhou para Seth, tentando segurar o riso – E vocês dois, venham para casa não muito tarde e cuide bem dela Seth. – sempre tão protetor.

- Pode deixar. – ele disse sorrindo.

- E por favor não deixe ela estragar a maquiagem ou a roupa, me deu tanto trabalho. E essa mocinha pode dar trabalho hoje – e a paranóia de novo.

- Tia o que você quer dizer com... – comecei curiosa, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Esqueça, vão logo se não vão se atrasar para o filme – ela falou nos empurrando para a porta. Doida.

- Mas o filme é só daqui uma hotra, e eu quero sab... – ah, ela tinha acabado de me deixar mais curiosa ainda, mas ela nos empurrou pra fora, e quando eu fui falar de novo, ela bateu a porta na nossa cara. – Ai?

- Tudo bem querida, esqueça.

Entrei no carro de Rose contrariada. Não sei o que Seth estava pensando, mas vi meu pai se dirigindo a ele da janela do carro.

- Não faça isso. Por favor. Não queira ver quando ela está com raiva. Não faça isso. E não, eu não amo meu carro mais do que minha mulher, só tenho medo de você baterem ele, eu adoro aquele carro. Agora tchau, não aguento mais você e seus pensamentos.

Eu ri, mesmo não sabendo sobre o que eles estavam falando. Seguimos em silencio até o cinema. O que me procupava, era o que Alice tinha visto e não quis nos contar.

- Hey, nós ainda vamos assistir aquele filme? – ele pergutnou manhoso na frente do cinema.

Eu podia jurar que eu vi Emmett se escondendo atrás de um poste, não, mas não devia ser ele, ele estava em casa, certo? Se estivesse me seguindo, ah, ele ia se arrepender.

- Sim, nós vamos, vem – eu sorri, e peguei sua mão, nos guiando até a sala.

Eu dormi o filme inteiro, praticamente, mas eu tinha uma vaga sensação de que o filme tinha sido um droga. Ele me acordou no final, e eu ri pra ele.

- E então o filme foi bom?

- Uma droga, com exeção da parte que uma garota super gostosa aparece. – ele disse fazendo uma cara estranha.

- Hey! – bati em seu braço. Meu namorado, é, quase.

- Ai. Eu to brincando – ele riu – a melhor parte foi ficar ali com você.

Ah, ele era tão fofo. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para eijar sua boca, e ele me abraçou não me deixando sair.

- Vem, vamos, eu reservei uma mesa no restaurante, não queremos perde-la ,certo? – ele disse me dando vários beijinhos.

- Certo. Vamos. – sorri.

Fomos a pé, pois estava bem perto. Então eu lembrei de que havia deixado meu celular no carro. Eu não tinha sentido falta dele até ali, isso era estranho, porque, em hipótese alguma eu saia sem o meu celular.

- Vá falar com a recepcionista, e me espere lá. Eu já volto, esqueci o celular no carro. – ele me jogou as chaves e me mandou um beijo.

Continuei andando, de relance senti o cheiro de vampiro. Na verdade, eu nem prestei muita atenção. Mas de qualquer forma, devia ser Emmett me perseguindo. Eu tenho que dar um jeito nele, e rápido. Ouvi um barulho vindo de meu lado, e olhei, eu parecia ver dois olhos vermelhos dentro da mata, mas devia ser apenas imaginação. Parei, pisquei forte e então eles sumiram. Respirei fundo e continuei andando. Talvez eu ainda estivesse com sono.

Algo me agarrou então. Pensei que er Seth fazendo alguma brincadeira, primeiro.

- Seth... volta pro restau... – fechei os olhos, e quando os abri olhando para ele, não era ele. Eram os mesmos olhos que eu havia visto na floresta a poucos segundos.

A criatura não me deixou ver seu rosto, me virou rápido e agora tentava me sufocar. Eu me debatia. Eu não conseguia ver muita coisa, mas eu sabia, e tinha certeza, de que aquilo, me segurando, era um vampiro.

- Mika, rápido – ele rosnou.

Mika... Mika? De onde eu conhecia esse nome? Eu já não estava mais acordada.

.

.

Acordei alguns minutos, ou horas depois, do lado de Seth.

- Seth? O que nós... – falei ainda sonolenta, mas ele me impediu de falar me abraçando muito forte.

Pude ver Feliz, Nahuel, Caius, a tal de Mika e mais duas meninas olhando para nós. Todos sorriam. Agora eu sei de onde eu conhecia aquele nome, era a vampira que tinha ajudado os Volturi a nos pegar, argh.

Nahuel havia sumido, e em poucos segundos apareceu de novo, mas ele não estava sozinho. Fixei os olhos no ponto escuro que parecia ser ele. Ele estava com Zafrina! Mas como eles podiam? Ah, eu juro que eu vou matar esses desgraçados.

- Zafrina! – eu gritei tentando correr, ouvi algumas risadas, e Seth me segurou.

- Não, ainda não.

- Mas Seth, ela é minha amiga! Eu preciso... – falei exasperada.

- Espere, só um pouco, por favor.

As lágrimas encheram meus olhos quando vi ela ser jogada em um canto, tambem desacordada. E se tivessem feito alguma coisa com ela? E se descobriram algum jeito de matar um vampiro sem usar fogo? Eu não podia deixar. Eu não podia demonstrar fraqueza, eu não ia dar esse gosto à eles. Não mesmo.

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? – gritei com raiva.

- Nada de mais, só um pouquinho de sofrimento, é isso não amta ninguem. – Caius falou me desafiando.

- Malditos! Nos soltem... – Seth tapou minha boca, ele já estava indo longe demais, deixa eu soltar minha raiva, como ele podia estar tão calmo assim?

Pude ver Seth caindo e algumas pessoas chegando. Não, eu não podia acreditar. Eram eles, meus pais, meus tios, não estavam desacordados, só Alice parecia estar consiente, mas imobilizada. Ela me lançou um olhar de desculpas e então eu cai na inconsiencia.


End file.
